Long Term Memory
by Gue orang gaje
Summary: "Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengingat namamu! Memoriku hanya sebentar!" Pan pik gaje karangan author baru! Gaje, OOC, OOW, Memmang paradise!, Abal, dan segudang kegilaan lainnya. Pan pik perdana! R, R,N F, but no FE


Hai! Gue author baru difandom ini! Salam kenal! Ini fanfict pertama gue, jadi gue minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan, dan mohon bantuannya. Dari pada kebanyakan asi-basi (?), kita mulai aja fictnya.

Disclaimer: Gue bukan yang punya Death Note, tapi Death Note punya double O-sensei! Tapi kalau dikasih, jangan protes jika penuh YAOI! Kwkwkwkw

Warning: Abal, jayus, gaje, OOW (ShiroRyuu-sensei saya pinjem ya!), OOC, Typo lari-lari gaje, dan segudang seabrek kesedengan lainnya.

Long Term Memories

Chapter 1: New!

_Kita berlari dipadang hijau nan laus itu. Tumbuhan hijau Nampak indah dan subur, mendukung perasaan kita yang riang gembira._

"_Matt tunggu!" ujar gadiskecil berambut blonde itu sambil berlari mengejar bocah berambut merah didepannya_

"_Kalau lari mu tak cepat nanti kutinggal lho, Misa!" balas bocah berambut merah tadi._

"_MATT!" _

"Matt! Matt! MAMAT!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya pada seorang _ABG _berambut merah yang masih menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut, karena kesabarannya sudah mencapai puncaknya ia menarik seprei kasur sang _ABG _yang bernama Mamat, eh salah maksudnya Matt.

GUBRAK!

"," latah Matt. Mungkin otaknya agak error karena jatuh dari kasur yang mendarat kepala duluan.

"Lady gaga, lady gaga. LADY GAGAP SEKALIAN! CEPET MANDI SONO!" teriak wanita paruh baya itu lagi, Matt langsung ciut.

"Ba-ba-ba-bantal! Eh, baik Bu!" Matt langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi.

"Pergi." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

"Hah? Pergi?" ulang Mamat, eh Matt.

"Iya, pergi dari rumah ini!" teriak wanita tadi yang diketahui bernama Lidner menggunakan TOA.

"Jadi, ibu ngusir Matt?" ujar Matt termehek-mehek, eh termewek-mewek, eh terkaget-kaget.

"Iya, emang ngusir! Mang kamu kira apa? Nguncir?" ketus Lidner.

"Ibu kok jahat sih ngusir Matt! Matt salah apa?" tanya Matt sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Lah, kamu kan harus ke kampus Matt. Makanya ibu suruh kamu pergi." Jawab Lidner.

'Kami-sama, apa ini balesan karena gue sering narik sepre ni anak ampe dia jatoh ya? Otaknya jadi rada-rada seperempat waras, setengah gila, seperempat OOW gini.' Batin Lidner.

"Emang Matt kuliah dimana? Bukannya baru tes ikut ujian di Universitas Tokyo doang ya? Emang udah keterima?" tanya Matt plus hujan lokalnya.

"Halah, banyak asi-basi kamu! Kemarin kan udah liat di Koran kalau kamu keterima di Universitas Tokyo! Masa lupa?" ketus Lidner lagi.

"Emang, eh maksudnya Matt lupa bu! Dikirain nggak diterima." Jawab Matt. Kalau bukan anaknya, mungkin Matt udah Lidner pites-pites kayak kutu yang suka nongol dikepala itu lho.

"Udah cepet pergi sana! Jangan lupa kalau sudah sampe temuin penjaga asrama, kasiin nih surat!" kata Lidner seraya memberikan sepucuk surat.

"Uh, oke lah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya bu!" ucap Matt sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari menjauh dari pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan ibu terbadung, eh tercintanya itu.

"Hati-hati ya nak! Rajin belajar biar kayak Si Maman tetangga sebelah!" balas Lidner sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah saatnya! YOSH! Universitas Tokyo, I'm coming!" teriak gadis—, Ralat tadi lelaki berambut blonde sambil memukul udara diatasnya. Tunggu, emang bisa ya mukul udara?

"Mello-nii, cepat berangkat!" teriak suara dari bawah. Lelaki gaje yang mukul-mukul udara tadi yang sepertinya bernama Mello, mendongak kelantai bawah.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, Near-chan!" balas Mello, lalu ia mengambil tas dan berjalan turun kelantai dasar.

"Mello-nii, berhenti memanggil saya Near-chan! Ingat, saya sudah kelas 3 SMP lho!" ucap Near—yang ternyata adiknya Mello— ngambek.

"Iya! Kakak akan panggil kamu Near-kun kalau sudah kelas 1 SMA! Dan tentu saja kalau tinggimu sudah 155 cm." kata Mello sambil menacak-acak rambut Near.

"Aku sudah 156 cm Kak." Ucap Near lagi.

"Berarti kalau sudah 160 cm!" balas Mello, Near hanya bisa bergumam sebal. "Jangan ngambek gitu dong! Kalau kamu lulus nanti, aku dan Misa-nee akan pulang kok!" kata Mello sembari memakai inlane skatenya.

"Ok, fine. Cepat pergi sana!" ketus Near. Mello tersenyum bangga.

"Kakak pergi dulu ya! Jaga rumah dan hati-hati!" Mello berlari menjauh dari rumahnya sambil melambaikan tanggannya pada Near. Near pun membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Hm…. Apa benar ini asramanya?" tanya Matt. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri disebuah bangunan yang mewah, dan megah. Gedung itu lebih tepat disebut hotel dari pada asrama. Mulai dari arsitekturnya yang aneh bin ajaib, tapi dipintu depan terdapat papan bertuliskan "Asrama Pria".

"Tidak meyakinkan!" ucap Matt lagi. Lalu ia melirik kekanan kekiri. Tidak ada penjaganya. Tiba-tiba pintu asrama terbuka,

"Anak baru ya?" tanya sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Matt terkaget sekejap lalu tenang kembali.

"I-iya saya anak baru. Apa benar ini asrama pria?" tanya Matt sopan. Tumben. Itu yang dipikirkan author *rajamed*.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Matt. Mail Jeevas." Jawab Matt.

"Kalau begitu kamarmu ada dilantai tiga, nomer 33." Kata sosok itu sambil membolak-balik halaman buku – yang tak jelas apa isinya—.

"Maaf, sebenarnya saya mau menyerahkan surat ini pada penjaga asrama." Ujar Matt sambil menunjukkan sepucuk surat.

"Oh, kalau begitu ini surat saya. Kenalkan saya Ryuk! Penjaga asrama ini!" ujar sosok tadi yang ternyata Ryuk. Wow, kalo malem-malem gimana tampangnya tuh? Suerem!

"Salam kenal juga." Balas Matt.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah lift. GILA! Keren abis! Batin Matt. Ia memasuki lift, ternyata didalam lift ada seseorang yang sepertinya kena osteoporosis, buktinya aja dia bungkuk badannya, tak lupa dengan mata pandanya yang sepertinya ia dapatkan karena begadang sambil mendengarkan lagu Roma Irama *kayaknya* yang ada lirikl seperti ini, "begadang jangan begadang!" kira-kira seperti itu lah.

"Maaf lantai berapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Lantai tiga." Jawab Matt. Lalu orang tadi memencet tombol tiga dan lift pun tertutup.

"Anak baru ya?" tanya orang itu. Matt mengangguk.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama. Perkenalkan, saya L. Panggil saja L." Orang tadi alias L mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mail Jeevas. Panggil saja Matt, Mamat juga boleh." Jawab Matt, membalas uluran tangan L.

"Namamu Mail Jeevas, kenapa dipanggil Matt?" tanya L. Memang nggak nyambung ya, kalau nama yang huruf T saja tidak ada satu pun jadi Matt.

"Oh, ceritanya dulu saya itu tidak bisa menulis huruf I dan L. Nah kalau menulis huruf itu malah jadi huruf t. Pas saya SD kelas satu, saya disuruh menuliskan nama. Karena saya dulu tidak bisa menulis huruf I dan L jadi saya malah tulis Matt. Sejak saat itu saya dipanggil Matt oleh guru dan teman-teman saya," terang Matt panjang super lebar, kayak pembalut merek Laulie* yang sering diskon itu lho~ *author ketauan suka yang murah-murah alias nggak modal!*

"Kalau Mamat?" tanya L lagi.

"Kalau Mamat, karena tetangga saya si Maman itu latah kalau dia mau panggil Matt, Ma-nya keulang 2 kali jadi Mamat. Begitu." Terang Matt lagi.

TRING!

Lift pun terbuka, ternyata mereka sudah sampai dilantai 3. L dan Matt keluar dari lift.

"Maaf saya duluan ya." Ucap L sambil membungkuk. Gimana cara….. Wong badannya udah bungkuk kok. Matt pun berdiri sendiri, disini, kau hadirkan ingatan— *author dijotos*

'Ruang 33 dimana ya?' batin Matt. Ia berjalan lurus, belok kanan, belok kiri, mentok ada perempatan belok kanan lagi, lurus lagi pertigaan belok kiri, udah belok kiri belok kanan, ampe mentok ada tulisan, baca deh!

"Selamat, anda tersesat." Baca Matt. Author pun kena gamparan NDS Matt. Matt berjalan lagi, sampai ia mentok disebuah lorong. Disitu ada pintu bertuliskan 33.

'Ini ruangannya ya?' batin Matt. Lalu ia membuka pintu itu.

BRAK!  
Ralat, bukan di buka tapi di dobrak. Ternyata ruangan asrama itu sangat luas bin mewah. Di kanan dan kiri terdapat kamar, di sebelah kanan pintu terdapat dapur kecil, dan didepan pintu terdapat TV plasma LCD merek Son*, tak lupa home theaternya, dan satu lagi ada TOA juga.

"Buat apa tuh TOA ya?" gumam Matt. Ia berjalan menuju sofa, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Dilirikanya kanan ruangan, lalu kiri, ada sebuah tas atau lebih tepat disebut koper disebelahnya.

"Tas apa ini?" karena penasaran Matt membuka tas itu. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata…..

Celana dalam?

Cklak!

Pintu kamar sebelah kiri terbuka, keluar lah Mello yang memakai kaus putih dan celana sependek lutut. Lalu ia memandang Matt, lama….

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

1 jam, eh boong ding. Lalu muka Mello memerah, antara sebal dan malu. Diambilanya hak milik CD yang tadi sempat ditemukan Matt, lalu menatap Matt marah.

"I-itu punya mu ya?" tanya Matt dengan tampang so bego dan so bloon. Mello menatap maat esmosi.

"BEJATTTTTTTTTTT!"

Bagaimana nasib Matt selanjutnya? Akan kah ia selamat?Terus saksikan panpik ini!

T(uh) B(e)C(ak)!

Hohoho, akhirnya pan pik perdana gue update juga! Rencananya sih chap besok saya mau kolab bareng 8741-ShiroRyuu-sensei! Kwkwkwkwkw, idenya sih nemu berdua tapi baiknya dia memberikan gue ide itu buat dijadiin pan pik gue! SHIRORYUU I LUPH U! Thanks juga buat adeknya yang ngebantuin gue. Oohohoho, ternyata dikau penggemar Misa Amane ya, kalau gue sih penggemar L! Ama Ryuk(?)! Kwakakak! *tertawa nista lebih menyeramkan dari Ryuk*. Dan kenapa ada tulisan tuh becak? Coz, itu becak untuk melarikan diri dari pan pik gaje ini biar minna semua nggak ketularan gaje dan gila! Kwkwkwkw!

Next chap, bakal update (kayaknya) besok, tapi tetap tergantung ripiu readers-san semua! Kwkwkwkwkwkw, no review no next chap. Egois? Emang! Nggak sopan? MEMMANG, MEMMANG, MEMMANG BENARRRRRR!

8741-ShiroRyuu: "Hahaha! Memmang! Memmang! KWAHAHHAHAHAH! MEMMANG!" *ngakak gila-gilaan*

RuliKiba 41: "Ntu kata 'Memmang' dikata lagi dah."*super sweatdrop*

Gue orang gaje: "KWAHAHAHAH! MEMMANG! MEMMANG GUE GAJE! HUAHAHAH!" *ikut ngakak gila-gilaan*

CIAO!

Re-re-re-re -Renaldi! *by Tukul*

Re-re-re-re-REPIU! *by 8741-ShiroRyuu*

Fan-fan-fan-Ifan Gunawan! *by Ivan Gunawan*

Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-FAVE AUTHOR! *by Gue orang gaje*

Say no to Drugs! *by Masyarakat Indonesia*

Say no to Flame! *by RuliKiba 41*

Intinya, gue minta Re-re-re-re-REPIU!, dan gue mau Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-FAVE AUTHOR! Dan NGGAK MENERIMA FLAME! HWAHAHAHAHA!

Dah yuk babaybaybaybaybaybaybayabay! *jotosed because lebay*


End file.
